User blog:Scottish-Terror/Pure Evil Proposal: Magistrate
well here goes nothing, I wish to propose a character that has truly been on my hated list for a while now : the Magistrate, who appeared in one Hulk story and while he may well lack the massive body-count of other PEs I feel he's petty enough: https://villains.fandom.com/wiki/Magistrate Who is He/What has He Done? the Magistrate is a tyrannical ruler of the same species the benevolent Zgorian was from and was as malevolent as Zgorian was peaceful, to the point he outlawed the very concepts of pacifism and compassion : he would enforce this law in the most brutal way possible and exiled Zgorian for years for showing compassion to an enemy. After several years passed the Magistrate would return and decided upon a more "fitting" punishment for Zgorian, execution, Hulk tried to save Zgorian - who had been one of the few beings to ever show Hulk true friendship.. yet the Magistrate was so powerful Hulk could not even lay a finger on him : Hulk thus had to watch as his friend was brutally killed, Zgorian never once tried to fight back but the exchange between the two sums up the Magistrate well and truly: "how can you kill frendship, Magistrate?" ~ Zgorian "Quite simply, Zgorian. By slaying those who would be friends. ~ Magistrate the guy then leaves, completely unpunished and free to rule his people in this brutal manner - he is never seen again and this is one the first times I recall that a villain in Marvel is completely free of any punishment and wins utterly.. Hulk can do nothing but mourn the death of the only being he ever truly felt was a friend, before he faded away from the dimension.. utterly broken. Excuses absolutely none - even if you want to argue "alien morality" this fails since Zgorian shows that the Magistrate's species are not universally evil and the Magistrate outlawed the very concepts of peace and compassion. Heinous Standards this was the earlier days of Marvel and set during Hulk travelling across many dimensions so can be seen as an independent story rather than one directly influenced by the rest of the Marvel multiverse - Magistrate is the sole villain of this story and sets the standards (which would still be needlessly cruel regardless of setting). Verdict while many have pointed out that the murder of just one character is very low for a PE proposal I still feel this is such a barbaric and needlessly cruel act that it should rank up there - especially as it is one of the most tragic moments I've ever read with poor Hulk.. also while the murder of one person rarely equates to Pure Evil here's why I feel this is a special case; Magistrate killed one of the very few beings that truly treated Hulk kindly.. he thus destroyed Hulk's potential for happiness and companionship and in my view symbolises a very special kind of evil - one that represents not just the destruction of life but the destruction of what makes life worth living.. in short he killed Hulk's best-friend for no reason other than to show that he could destroy friendship itself - that is pretty damn cruel.. even by supervillain standards. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals